Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing system, and more particularly to a compact optical image capturing system which can be applied to electronic products.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of portable electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand for an optical image capturing system is raised gradually. The image sensing device of ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). In addition, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the minimization of pixel size of the image sensing device, the development of the optical image capturing system directs towards the field of high pixels. Therefore, the requirement for high image quality is rapidly raised.
The traditional optical image capturing system of a portable electronic device comes with different designs, including a second-lens or a third-lens design. However, the requirement for the higher pixels and the requirement for a large aperture of an end user, like functionalities of micro filming and night view, or the requirement of wide angle of view of the portable electronic device have been raised. But the optical image capturing system with the large aperture design often produces more aberration resulting in the deterioration of quality in peripheral image formation and difficulties of manufacturing, and the optical image capturing system with wide angle of view design increases distortion rate in image formation, thus the optical image capturing system in prior arts cannot meet the requirement of the higher order camera lens module.
Therefore, how to design an optical image capturing system capable of balancing the requirement for higher total pixel count and quality of the formed image as well as the minimization of camera module by effectively increasing the amount of admitted light and the angle of view the optical image capturing system has become a pressing issue.